Midnight Lovers
by zipped
Summary: Following the death of Harry, Draco and Hermione are drawn to each other, but forbidden love isn't always sweet...
1. Classroom Chaos

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of Harry Potter characters. We owe all our thanks to J.K. Rowling.  
  
~Chapter One: Detention~  
  
Draco sneered.  
  
The new defense against the dark arts teacher was totally hopeless. Even worse than Gilderoy Lockhart, he told himself. It was too bad Granger was helping him out, that mudblood is such a goody goody, he smirked.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were enjoying the show as well, Professor Wimple was a tall thin aging man, and with thin white hair that shows his scalp. Wearing robes of bright pink, he could easily be mistaken for a beggar.  
  
Today he brought in some Horrums, which were like pixies except that their wings resembled fly ones. And they couldn't fly too good either. But they were at the moment pulling on Professor Wimple's hair and he was screaming out in pain.  
  
"Not as if we get enough of this in Care of Magical Creatures," Draco yelled out.  
  
Harry glared at Draco before standing up and helping to control the Horrums with Hermione.  
  
"Watch your mouth Malfoy," Ron said.  
  
"Whatever Weasley," Draco stood up, "what are you going to do?"  
  
"At least I wont run to my dad," Ron murmured.  
  
"What did you say?" Draco drew out his wand.  
  
But Harry came to the rescue. He stood between Ron and Draco.  
  
"Move Potter," Draco sneered, "we wouldn't want to add another scar to your collection."  
  
Harry looked at Draco with pure hatred in his eyes.  
  
"This isn't a time to pick a fight Malfoy," He said.  
  
Draco shrugged, "who says I was going to fight?"  
  
By now Draco and Harry were standing cm from each other, both with their hands on their wands.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
Draco and Harry turned in surprise. Professor Wimple managed to ward off the Horrums and he looked angry.  
  
"No one picks a fight in my class room!" Professor Wimple said, "detention both of you."  
  
~*~  
  
"Whoa, I never thought Professor Wimple could be so mean," Ron said, biting into a chicken wing. He, Harry and Hermione were sitting in the Great hall, eating dinner.  
  
"Never under estimate him," Hermione butted in, "he is a well respected Professor you know."  
  
"Yes, yes," Ron sighed and continued eating, "what I don't get is how Harry gets the detention, he didn't do anything."  
  
"You sound like you WANT detention Ron," Hermione said.  
  
"No I don't Hermione!" Ron said angrily.  
  
Hermione shrugged and continued eating, "God, they're always fighting," she muttered under her breath.  
  
'What," Harry asked.  
  
'Don't worry," Hermione replied.  
  
~*~  
  
Exactly at 9:50 p.m. Harry set out from the Gryffindor common room, he was due at Professor Wimple's office at 10 to do detention.  
  
He walked quickly through the deserted hallways, stopping every now when he thought he heard a sound. But it was always nothing.  
  
After a while he found Professor Wimple's office. He knocked and entered.  
  
It certainly changed a lot from last time, when Moody was in here, there were a lot more books and paintings on the wall, as he looked around he heard the door behind him shut with a soft click. It took him by surprise. He spun around.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Professor Wimple entered.  
  
Ron just nodded.  
  
"So, I take it Mr. Malfoy isn't here yet?" Professor Wimple put down his books, "typical of the Malfoys."  
  
Harry was just trying to figure out what that means when Draco entered the room, he sneered when he saw Harry.  
  
"Okay, now that's we're all here," Professor Wimple began, "today you boys will help me in the forbidden forest."  
  
'WHAT?"  
  
'Yes Malfoy, you heard me right, the Forbidden Forest," Professor Wimple said.  
  
Draco sneered and turned away.  
  
"We will be looking for werewolves," Professor Wimple continued.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Malfoy, shut it," Professor Wimple snapped, surprising both of them, "haven't you heard? Something's been eating Hagrid's chickens lately."  
  
"So? Who cares about Hagrid's stupid chickens?"  
  
'Mr. Malfoy, did I ask you speak?" Professor Wimple said, irritated.  
  
"It's a free world," Malfoy said.  
  
'Is it?" Professor Wimple asked.  
  
Harry sighed. This was going to be a long detention.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N soz dis chappie aint very good.I was kinda rushed!!! . plz review!!! No I didn't get wimple from pimple.lolz 


	2. Silently Killing

~Chapter Two- Silently Killing~  
  
Draco walked silently to the Forbidden Forest, he walked slowly, behind Professor Wimple and Harry. His head was filled with thoughts.  
  
Wait till my father finds out about his, he kept on muttering to himself, but it didn't change anything. He was still going to the Forbidden Forest.  
  
At the edge of the forest Professor Wimple stopped and turned to face them.  
  
"Right, here we are," Professor Wimple smiled, as if expecting them to smile back, "at the Forbidden Forest."  
  
"Yes, we know," Draco muttered.  
  
"MALFOY!" Professor Wimple had had enough, "listen to me for once in your life please."  
  
Malfoy shut his mouth and looked about, pretending to listen.  
  
"Okay, well, Harry, you go with Draco and you take the west side of the forest, any problems and fire up red sparks and I'll come. Remember, we are looking for any traces of werewolves who might be attacking Hagrid's chickens."  
  
Harry nodded, Draco scowled and nodded too.  
  
"Okay off you two go, I'll meet you back here at midnight," Professor Wimple took a lantern and gave it to Harry.  
  
~*~  
  
"So what's life for you like?" Draco tried to bring up a subject.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Harry was confused; he was walking in front holding the lantern.  
  
"I mean with all the publicity, and all those adoring fans," Draco said pulling at some grass.  
  
Harry remained silence and kept walking.  
  
"Wait till my father hears about this," Draco muttered.  
  
"You know what Malfoy?" Harry stopped and turned around to face him, "I really don't see what your problem is? It sounds like you're scared."  
  
"Scared? Me?" Malfoy laughed, "Dream on Potter."  
  
Harry sighed and kept on walking, they have been walking for the past hour and nothing much has happened, Harry could have sworn he saw The Blue Toyota next to a big oak tree, but it just might the light playing tricks on him.  
  
He started thinking that this whole thing was a waste of time, they weren't going to see any werewolves if they haven't met any so far, what was the point?  
  
But he continued walking.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco didn't like this, he didn't like this at all. Finding werewolves which might not even exist isn't his idea of fun. But what can he do.  
  
Suddenly he heard movement behind him, he spun around, but there was nothing.  
  
Harry must have heard too because he was now looking about.  
  
Draco looked closely at the bushes, he saw a pair of big menacing yellow eyes but before he could register what he saw he heard another sound, this time next to where Harry was standing.  
  
He saw a black shape lung out at Harry and before he could do anything everything turned black.  
  
~*~  
  
The first thing that Harry felt was pain.  
  
Pain all through his body, pain on his scar, pain everywhere.  
  
He saw Draco go down, being pulled by something dark and hidden.  
  
He could feel the life being taken out of him, he could feel it all slipping away, memories flooded into his brain and flashed before his eyes. He heard his mother's voice calling to him.  
  
"Harry, come to me."  
  
He saw the world turn white, before it was all gone he raised his wand and sent up an array of red sparks.  
  
~*~  
  
The smell of disinfectant filled Draco's nose. He smelt it all around him.  
  
He opened his eyes and stared at the roof, it was so familiar, where has he seen it before he wondered?  
  
He tried to move but pain through his limbs forced him to give up.  
  
He turned his eyes to the left and was hit with shock, his whole bedside table was filled with cards and flowers. There were even lollies and chocolates in jars.  
  
He heard voices talking; he strained his ears to listen.  
  
"Is he okay Professor?"  
  
"I really don't know."  
  
"He looks so peaceful."  
  
"Yes, he does doesn't he."  
  
"Did we get to him in time?"  
  
"It appears we didn't."  
  
"Do you mean-"  
  
"Yes. Our fears have been confirmed."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N . plz review my story!!! Tell me wat im doing wrong!!! :D Soz if da chappies r still short 


	3. Pain and Sorrow

~Chapter Three- Pain and Sorrow~  
  
The rain silently fell, pitter-pattering on the ground.  
  
The yard was filled with over 600 people, all sorrowful, all sad.  
  
It was only Draco, who sat distinguishably in the front row of seats who remained expressionless; his heads was filled with too many thoughts to care about the tears dripping down his face. He remembered the last thing he said to him, he remembered the eyes in the bush, and he remembered the last look that Harry gave him, a look of forgiveness and acceptance.  
  
Draco wiped away at the tears and focused on what the minister was saying but his mind always drifted away. His mind filled with other things.  
  
This was the longest day of his life, time never seems to move, he feels like he is stuck in this place forever.  
  
The hospital wing. That was where he discovered it all, that was where it all came out, that was where the guilt began.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione wiped away at her eyes.  
  
But it didn't help, once one tear was wiped away a hundred more came falling. The wind was blowing softly, and together with the rain, it made her feel even more insecure.  
  
She couldn't help it, she looked over at Draco.  
  
To her surprise, he wasn't smiling or anything, in fact, he had no expression what so ever on his face, his face was blank, but his eyes told the whole story. His usual haunting eyes were now shining, maybe it was the tears or the light that made it look that way, almost as if the barrier was shattered and the real Draco came out, it told so much.  
  
It showed so much pain, it showed so much sorrow.  
  
Hermione turned back and came back to her world, she looked at Ron next to her, he was looking at his feet, his face sorrowful. But his eyes said nothing.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione sat in the library, alone as usual in her corner. She flipped the heavy pages of the book she was looking at. But the words passed in a blur, everything she read she forgot once she read the next word, she often found herself reading the same line over and over again.  
  
So this is what sorrow feels like she told herself. She hasn't felt sorrow like this, not even when her grandfather died two years ago.  
  
Life without Harry was unusually quiet. Ron stopped making the jokes and being himself, it was almost like as if everyone in Gryffinder's human half had been taken away, even those not really directed affected by Harry's death. They went about, talking as usual, but this time without any meaning.  
  
Not only Gryffinders were affected by Harry's death.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco walked. Faster than he had ever walked in his life.  
  
Past the great hall, past the common room. His feet were taking somewhere else. Somewhere away from here.  
  
Soon Draco found himself in the library, to his surprise; there was amazingly no person here.  
  
Draco rarely comes to the library, he, Crabbe and Goyle never came unless forced to. Why he was in it now he did not know.  
  
He walked in and walked to the furthest corner, he was aware of the few people there staring at him, wondering what he, was doing in the library, truth was he didn't know either.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
Reading this book was no use. She needed something light; she picked up the heavy book and dragged it back to the shelf.  
  
Leaning over to the left, she saw through the gap a thin aging book, named "Midnight Lovers", she reached her hands for it, but instead she felt someone else's hands under hers. She drew back in surprise and peeked.  
  
It was Draco.  
  
What was he doing here? She wondered. She looked through the shelf and her eyes met his. His eyes were not like they had been the day before, neither were they back to his normal self, this time, the emotion in his eyes even she couldn't tell.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco pulled at the book and turned to leave without a single word.  
  
Why the hurry? He asked himself. After all Granger was only taking the book so you might as well take it, make her day.  
  
He walked quickly over to the door of the library when a voice behind him shocked him.  
  
"Hey Malfoy, you haven't borrowed that book yet."  
  
He turned around and came face to face with the person he dreaded, but knew was there, Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N YAY! I'm learnin! My chapters r now officially longa dan b4 (by 100 words or so) but its still an improvement!!! :D . plz read n review!!! 


	4. Midnight, Starlight

~Chapter Four- Midnight, Starlight~  
  
Draco looked at Hermione. After a while he shrugged and tossed the book to her.  
  
"Here," he said, "you can have it."  
  
With that he left the library.  
  
Hermione could have just picked up the book but what she did next, she didn't know why she did it, she picked up the book from the floor and ran out after him.  
  
Draco was walking really fast now, already forgotten about Hermione. Hermione ran up to him and tapped him on the back.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Draco wasn't in the mood to talk, and he kept on walking.  
  
"Draco." Hermione began.  
  
Draco stopped in his tracks, Hermione has never called him that before, it sounded almost fairy-tale like.  
  
"Why so cold?" Hermione asked, walking up to face him, "this is a good book you should take it."  
  
Draco looked up at Hermione, "why are you being nice to me?"  
  
Hermione smiled and leant forward, Draco thought she was going to kiss him but she turned left and whispered in his ear, "Meet me at the lake tonight, at midnight."  
  
And with that she left.  
  
~*~  
  
Oh oh, what have I done? Hermione asked herself, she's supposed to hate Draco.  
  
But why hate him in the first place? Her other half asked, you only hated him because of Harry and Ron, and he only hates you for the same reason.  
  
What am I thinking? What am I thinking?  
  
She lay back on the couch, but there was something about his eyes, she told herself, he's changed.  
  
Only one way to find out, she thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco held the book in his hands and looked at it. It was old and aging, by appearance, it looked as if it has been flipped through many times. The cover said a simple two simple words: "Midnight Lovers".  
  
He flipped opened the cover and read.  
  
He didn't know how long he read for, it might have been minutes, it might have been seconds, it might have been hours, but one thing was for sure, he couldn't get Hermione out of his mind.  
  
Why was she so nice? He asked himself, and why did she ask him to the lake? Should he go? What if she doesn't show up? What will he do?  
  
He closed the book and read the cover again:  
  
Midnight Lovers  
  
Only one way to find out he thought to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
The wind blew hard on Hermione's legs, she clutched her cloak closer to her and pulled her head down against the wind.  
  
It was a cold and dark night, there was barely any stars in the sky, or it appeared that way because the moon was shining so brightly.  
  
The lake came into view, appearing black and misty, Hermione quickened her pace and walked to the edge. She looked out over the water, it was still there was no sound.  
  
She didn't know how long she stood there, but it seemed long, longer than she had ever waited. She saw all the lights in Hogwarts turn off.  
  
She turned back to the water.  
  
Admit it, she told herself, he won't come tonight.  
  
With one more scan of the school grounds she turned and left without a single sound.  
  
~*~  
  
Getting back safely was the hard part, she wasn't supposed to be up, but she was.  
  
She didn't even know where she was going. Her feet were taking her, all over the place. She didn't know why she was walking so fast. Maybe it was the feeling of rejection. The feeling of Draco not coming inside her.  
  
But what should she have suspected? She knew all along he wouldn't come, why ask him in the first place?  
  
"You shouldn't have come," Hermione told herself.  
  
"You're right," A voice answered in the distance.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione looked up in surprise. It was Draco, standing by a pillar in the hallway, leaning out the window and staring at the stars.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione asked, surprised.  
  
"You didn't think I would leave you out there to make a fool of yourself did I?" Draco turned and faced her, "sorry I was late, it was hard getting out of the common room."  
  
Hermione nodded, thoughts filed her head, this was a different Draco from the one she knew, it was almost as if Harry's death affected him, more than anyone else.  
  
She looked up at Draco, standing there by the window, with the moonlight making his skin look eerily white. His eyes shone out. It was a perspective that Hermione never saw in Draco.  
  
She shook her head, what was going on in her mind? She shouldn't be thinking this about him. About anyone.  
  
But Draco wasn't just anyone.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N hey ppl how u lyking it so far??? Plz review!!!! . thnx 


	5. Filthy Mudblood

~Chapter Five- Filthy Mudblood~  
  
"So, Granger," Draco moved away from the window, "I was wondering, would you care to tell me why you asked me to the lake?"  
  
Hermione felt her face go red, the answer was, she didn't really know, was it pity? Was it boredom?  
  
Hermione shrugged, "I thought you weren't going to show up."  
  
"I was not going to," Draco said and sneered. But this time, it seemed like a nice sneer, Hermione thought.  
  
"So why did you come?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know, there was nothing to do I guess," Draco said before turning out to face the view, after a while he reached his hand into his pocket and took out a book. Hermione recognized it as "Midnight Lovers".  
  
"Here," Draco handed it to her. Hermione stared at it.  
  
'Why did you give it to me? Don't you want to read it," Hermione asked.  
  
"Granger, I don't even know why I'm having this conversation with you," Draco said before turning away, his mind was racing with thoughts, why did he have to be so mean, she didn't do anything, but his other side was telling him hate her, she's your enemy.  
  
"Then why are you?" Hermione asked, "Draco.I saw you at the funeral-"  
  
"Well I saw you too," Draco snapped and turned away.  
  
"You don't have to be like this," Hermione said.  
  
"Like what? I can't help it if you were a filthy mudblood," Draco said, and straight away he knew he shouldn't have, Hermione flustered around the cheeks.  
  
"You're right, I don't even know why I bother," Hermione muttered before walking off.  
  
"Granger-" Draco started. But kept his silence after seeing her run off.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione lay in bed, she didn't know how to feel, why did she talk to Draco in the 1st place? But there was something about his eyes, something that said he was somehow.different. But all that was an illusion.  
  
Hermione turned over and slept, hoping tomorrow would be a better day.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco felt angry with himself.  
  
But why? Why would I suddenly care so much about her? He asked himself, he's never felt this confused before. He didn't know how to feel, hatred? Anger? Regret?  
  
Why did he even bother? What was the point?  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Hermione," Ron said, looking up at her as she sat down across from him in the Great Hall. She looked at Ron and smiled weakly before starting on her breakfast. She ate in silence, not saying anything.  
  
"Eer, Hermione, are you okay?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione nodded and kept on eating, but her eyes were on Draco, 3 tables away, sitting by himself reading the Daily Prophet, Ron followed her gaze.  
  
"What did that stinking Malfoy do now?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head and snapped back to reality, "Nothing."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay then, you just look so, I don't know, sad."  
  
Hermione smiled weakly, "Where did you get that idea?"  
  
~*~  
  
The lights were dimming, but Hermione still sat in the Library, it was her new sanctuary, somewhere where she came for comfort, she pulled out a book of quidditch and once she got to the 1st page she felt tears dripping down her eyes, Harry.  
  
She wiped them away and stood up to leave, she couldn't go on like this anymore. She walked on, her head down, thinking when she walked into someone with a soft oof and sending her things flying.  
  
Draco bent down to pick up Hermione's books and when he handed them over, their eyes met, Hermione looked quickly away.  
  
"What are you doing up so late?" Hermione asked simply, continuing walking.  
  
"Look, Hermione I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you a mudblood before," Draco said, following her.  
  
"What about all the other times?" Hermione snapped.  
  
Draco steeped in front of her and stopped her, Hermione looked up in his eyes and Draco back at hers. Draco leant forward and pressed his lips softly against hers, he could feel her warmth travel through him, warmth he hadn't experienced before, but Hermione restrained and pushed him off.  
  
Hermione stared up at Draco, she couldn't believe it, he kissed her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't meant to do that," Draco said, feeling himself go red, what was happening to him, he asked himself? Since when did he like Hermione?  
  
"You didn't mean to do a lot of things," Hermione said simply, "and don't think forcing yourself on me will change anything."  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry okay?" Draco asked.  
  
"I thought Dracos don't apologize," Hermione said.  
  
"That was before," he said.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
Draco looked away, "you weren't there when it happened."  
  
"When what happened?" Hermione asked.  
  
"When Harry died."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N as u can c.im not gud wit romance.lolz.but im trying!!! . plz review!!!!  
  
O n btw, I'll b gone on holidays, so u hav 2 wait a while b4 the next chappies come up! 


	6. Inside Story

~Chapter Six- Inside Story~  
  
Hermione turned her head towards Draco, "I thought you wouldn't care," She said.  
  
"Who said I wouldn't?" Draco asked.  
  
"I dunno, maybe it is just because you and Harry seemed so-" Hermione said.  
  
"We had our differences," Draco simply said, turning away. What was she doing to him? She's changing him.  
  
"You couldn't do anything," she walked up to him.  
  
"You weren't there!" Draco snapped.  
  
"Then describe it to me," Hermione said.  
  
Draco turned back to Hermione, "what's it to you anyway? Oh yeah, I nearly forgot, you and Weasley and Potter were the 'Awesome threesome' no one can touch you type."  
  
Hermione sighed, "Draco-"  
  
"Granger, I don't want to talk about it." Draco said.  
  
"Well, too bad, its happened and there is nothing you can do about it," Hermione said, "you can either keep it all bottled up or you can tell someone, like me."  
  
Draco turned, "I saw him go down, I didn't do anything."  
  
"Could you do anything?" Hermione asked. Draco remained silent.  
  
"No one really knows what happened that night except for you and Harry alone, even those who grieve the most for him still don't know what happened, how they look at it is their choice," Hermione said and walked up to Draco, "but you need to know, you were the one who probably suffered the most, although you don't say anything, because it's all bottled up."  
  
Draco looked up, "How do you do it?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Make people look at the sense in things."  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
"So what's up with you and Draco?" Ron asked the next day.  
  
"What do you mean," Hermione said, sneaking a look at Draco, he was back to his normal self, she thought, he's sitting there with Crabbe and Goyle almost as if nothing happened. How did she feel? She didn't know, half of her was happy that everything was back to normal, half of her wanted more, wanted to know whether the Draco she knew last night could ever come back. But why did she? Since when did she like him?  
  
"Heeeeeermione," Ron broke her train of thoughts.  
  
"Yes, what?" Hermione looked back up at Ron.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing," Hermione continued eating, "why?"  
  
"Well, for starters, you never seem to talk to me anymore, unless at dinner or breakfast," Ron said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes, and even then you barely say anything," Ron continued, "you're never where you used to be, and you're always staring at Draco."  
  
"Well I can do what I want to do," Hermione snapped, realizing what she said too late.  
  
Ron turned red and stood up, he turned to leave.  
  
"Ron," Hermione called out.  
  
"Yes, I can do what I want to do as well," and with that Ron left.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco peered over to the Gryffindor table, he saw Ron get up to leave, saw Hermione pulling him back but he restrained. He said something to her and left.  
  
Hermione sat quietly, with silent tears dripping down her face.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Draco turned his attention away from Hermione and faced Pansy, "come on, Quidditch practice."  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione walked outside, the morning was still bright and fresh, but also cold, she made her way to the Quidditch pitch and sat down on one of the long benches, as she took out her homework she could hear people coming towards her.  
  
She looked up and saw the Slytherin Quidditch team, with Draco out in front as captain, she noticed Pansy was the new chaser.  
  
Pansy must have noticed her because she came over to Hermione, the rest of the team following her.  
  
Draco stepped in front of Pansy, "Whoa Pansy what are you doing?"  
  
"Draco?" Pansy asked, "hello? You booked this pitch for today, don't want some Gryffindor blood destroying it." She glared at Hermione  
  
"Pansy, lets just leave her, she isn't doing anything wrong," Draco said.  
  
Hermione looked up at him, what was he doing? Why was he defending her?  
  
"Yes she is," Pansy said, "admit it, she's a filthy mudblood."  
  
The rest if the Quidditch team and Hermione looked up at Draco, expecting an answer.  
  
"Yes, she is isn't she?"  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione sat on her bed, crying.  
  
Draco hadn't changed at all; he was the same old self. He hadn't changed at all. All that stuff she told him yesterday, it meant nothing.  
  
Hermione didn't know how to feel, half of her told her that she should have known better, the other half asking why she cared so much?  
  
Could it be? Could I be in love? She asked herself. But it was accepting it that was the hard part. Did he mean it when he kissed me? Did he mean it when he called me a mudblood? Hermione's head swarmed with thoughts.  
  
Who was she in love with anyway? Is it the Draco she met last night? Or is someone altogether? She had never felt so confused.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N thnx 4 da reviews ppl!!! N yes Draco is my face character in hp so wat if I write a fanfic about him??? Lolz  
  
Btw THNX so much 4 da ppl who helped me!!! Especially wen I was stuk on romance ideas!!!! Thnx simon! I wud thnk u more but u sed not 2 so I'll remain silent *silence*  
  
. plz review~!!! 


	7. Scared to Love

~Chapter Seven- Scared to Love~  
  
Hermione walked along the lake, it was an early Saturday morning, so there weren't many students on the school grounds.  
  
The cold was now coming in, she drew her cloak closer to her and kept on walking, a shadow in the distance made her stop.  
  
It wasn't a shadow, it was a person, and as she squinted, she saw that it wasn't any person, it was Draco.  
  
~*~ Draco looked out the lake, the water reflected the early sun, giving a feeling of warmth, he bent down to pick a stone and threw it out in frustration, it splashed twice in the lake before landing to a rest.  
  
But his mind was on something else, why did he have to be so mean? He felt inside a feeling of regret as he thought about what he did to Hermione. But he's not supposed to feel bad for her,  
  
It didn't help, he thought to himself, that he was starting to have feelings for her.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione stared. What was he doing here? But he saw her look over to him, their eyes met. Not again, she thought to herself, she quickly walked past him, looking straight ahead, but Draco grabbed her arm and stopped her.  
  
"Hermione," Draco started.  
  
"Piss off Malfoy," Hermione said, surprising not only herself.  
  
"Don't call me Malfoy anymore, please," he said.  
  
"Why? So you can stop calling me a filthy Mudblood?" Hermione asked angrily, aware that tears were dropping down her cheek.  
  
"Look Hermione, I'm sorry," Draco said, aware that Hermione was avoiding his eyes, "I'm sorry."  
  
"No you're not," Hermione angrily said, "you'll never be, to you I'm just a mudblood, the know-it-all, you know it, nothing will ever change you."  
  
"Hermione," Draco said, tell her now he told himself, "you changed me."  
  
Hermione looked at Draco trying to figure out what that meant, she felt his hand touch her cheek, a touch so cold yet so perfect, he wiped away her tears.  
  
Draco held up his hand and looked at the eyelash on it, "Go on, blow it away, make a wish," he said.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco, he saw the truth in them, the coldness disappearing, oh no, she thought to herself, she was in love with him, and with that she turned away and ran off.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco looked as Hermione ran off, he did it, he told her how he felt, but she didn't take it too well, by the looks of it.  
  
He threw another rock into the lake, his eyes fogging up, he wiped away and became aware of someone staring at him, from the other side.  
  
Hermione.  
  
He quickly jotted over to her, she saw him coming over, but she didn't budge, she stood silently. As he walked up to her she looked up at him.  
  
"Hi," Draco said simply.  
  
"I made my wish," Hermione said simply.  
  
"Really?" Hermione nodded, "what is it?" Draco asked.  
  
"I wish," Hermione looked over the lake, "that I will never be scared to love."  
  
Draco gazed at Hermione, and saw the same look he gave her earlier that day, bewildered by her beauty, he said nothing, wishing this moment will never end, she gazed back affectionally and slowly lifted her head, he wondered whether he could resist, he gave up and joined lips. This wasn't like the kiss before, not at all, because this time, Hermione kissed him back, it was a real kiss.  
  
They stood apart, Hermione's eyes filled with happiness and love, she wound her arms around him and whispered, which was only for him to hear, three simple words with so much meaning, "I love you."  
  
Draco looked at her in bewilderment and pulled her close, kissing the top of her forehead, "I love you too."  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione sighed and sat back.  
  
She was in the common room, she was sitting down writing her homework, but her mind was on something else, someone else, a few hallways away from her, sitting down, doing his homework as well, with his mind on her.  
  
Ron entered and broke her thoughts (for the second time that day).  
  
"Oh hi Hermione," Ron said grumpily.  
  
"Hey Ron," Hermione was unsually happy.  
  
'Why so happy?" Ron asked, sitting down next to her, getting out a quill and a piece of parchment.  
  
"I'm in love," Hermione smiled mysteriously and stood up to leave, leaving Ron to ponder who it is.  
  
~*~  
  
"Draco?" Pansy asked, in her usual sweet voice.  
  
"What?" Pansy broke his train of thoughts. Draco looked sharply at her.  
  
"Well, there's a dance coming up, for Valentine's day," Pansy began, "and which dress do you think I should wear? What colour is your robe, I want to match you."  
  
"WHAT?" Draco stood up, "what are you suggesting?"  
  
"Duh Draco," Pansy stood up as well, "I'm going with you to the Valentine's day dance."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N so. . . how do ya lyk it??? Is it good? Bad? Horrible? The best ever? Lolz..  
  
Yes I kno.I hav a thing 4 trains..n thoughts.n eyes!!! lolz  
  
. plz review!!! 


	8. Dance Partners

~Chapter Eight: Dance Partners~  
  
Hermione stumbled onto Pansy in the hall, she looked up at her in disgust.  
  
"What do you want Granger?" Pansy sneered, how much she acts like Draco, Hermione smiled, her whole day has been filled with Draco, Draco and more Draco.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Hear about the dance coming up?"  
  
"Eer."  
  
"The Valentine's day dance?" Pansy asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Ha, of course, little miss know it all wouldn't give a crap about the dance, all she cares about is her school marks. At least I'm already going with someone."  
  
"Who? Your pet rat?"  
  
"No. Draco."  
  
~*~  
  
How could he? He said he loved her, how can he be going with someone else? She tossed and turned, she couldn't sleep.  
  
I can't help it, she thought, I love him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ha."  
  
"What now Pansy?" Draco asked agitated, it was late in the evening, the next day.  
  
"You should have seen the look on her face."  
  
"Who's face?"  
  
"That mudblood, Granger."  
  
"What did you say to her?" Draco sat up.  
  
"That I was going to the dance with you, she looked almost-" Pansy started, but she never got to finish because Draco slapped her across the face, hard.  
  
Draco became aware of the whole common room staring at him, he didn't care, "no pansy, you should watch your mouth. Number one, I am NOT going to the dance with you, number two, I DON'T like you, number three, stop badmouthing Hermione."  
  
Pansy could say no more, as Draco was already out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Past endless hallways, he walked hurriedly, not caring about the possible detention he's get if discovered, not caring about the embarrassment in Slytherin, not caring about anything, except Hermione.  
  
He was soon there, in front of the Gryffindor common room, he looked around, how was he going to get in?  
  
"Password?" The fat lady's voice surprised him.  
  
"Eer."  
  
"Oy, what are you doing here?"  
  
Draco looked around and groaned, it was Ron, "this is our common room so get lost."  
  
"Weas-Ron," Draco corrected himself, to the surprise of Ron, "where is Hermione?"  
  
"In the library, why do you-" but he never got to finish his sentence, because Draco ran off again, as Ron put two and two together, his eyes lightened up.  
  
No, it couldn't be.  
  
~*~  
  
"HERMIONE!"  
  
Hermione looked up from the book she was reading, her eyes were teary, but she didn't care, she saw Draco standing by the door, his face said nothing.  
  
Hermione turned away, "since when were you a stalker?"  
  
"I'm not a stalker," Draco moved towards her, "Look Hermione, don't listen to what Pansy said, I am NOT going to the dance with her."  
  
Hermione said nothing.  
  
"I want to go with you, words can't express how much I want to go with you," Draco said, pulling a seat opposite of her and sitting down.  
  
"This romance talk isn't working," Hermione said.  
  
"What about romance doing?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione smiled, "Shh, this is a library."  
  
Draco smiled, and knew that Hermione was going to the dance with him from that instant.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Hermione," Ron said, blushing, picking at his food.  
  
"Hmm?" Hermione was looking over at Draco, who was looking back at her. She smiled.  
  
"Eer, are you going to the dance with anyone?" Ron's ears turned red.  
  
"Oh," Hermione drew her attention back to Ron, "actually, I am."  
  
Ron's face turned red, he looked down at his plater of food, "Okay then."  
  
"Look I'm really sorry," Hermione started. Ron stood up.  
  
"Sorry Hermione, I have to, eer, do some homework in the library, I guess I'll see you later," and with that he left Hermione wondering what has gotten into him.  
  
Maybe she was spending too much time with Draco, she thought to herself, she didn't even know what was wrong with her best friend.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N IM BAK!!! Lolz.did ya miss me?? Hehe.anyways.how r u ppl lyking da fic?  
  
. plz review!!! 


	9. Secrets Revealed

~Chapter Nine- Secrets Revealed~  
  
"When's the dance?"  
  
"2 weeks or so."  
  
"Who are you going with?"  
  
"I don't know, what about you?"  
  
The dance was sweeping over the whole school; there was barely anyone that wasn't infected with the talk.  
  
Hermione however didn't.  
  
She was worried. At the dance, people are going to stare, Slytherin and Gryffindor? How could they be, especially such enemies.  
  
She stood up to leave the library.  
  
~*~  
  
It was nothing really, just a block of marble carved to give it a round appearance, with a few wild flowers here and there.  
  
But to Hermione it was everything.  
  
She stretched out her hand to touch the inscriptions on it, her hand felt eerily. As her hands passed the words "Harry Potter" she quickly pulled away.  
  
She brought from behind her back a bunch of lilies and placed it among the others. She stood up again and tears dropped down her face.  
  
"So much has happened since you're gone," she said, "good and bad. But I don't know what to do anymore. Where you used to be there is a huge gap and I don't think it can be replaced again."  
  
The wind blew across her face, almost replying.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco walked quickly across the school grounds, to a part he wasn't expected; yet it's the pace he most wanted to go to.  
  
He didn't know why.  
  
But as he pushed away at an overhanging branch, he was surprised to see a silent figure already standing there. Weeping to the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hi Hermione! No too casual."  
  
"Hey babe! No, too weird."  
  
"Hey 'Mione! No, too friendly."  
  
Ron walked around, clutching some roses in his hands, thinking about what to say. After a few attempts he decided to stick with "Hi 'Mione."  
  
He breathed, "Wish me luck Harry" and walked out.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder; she reached up her hands to feel the warmth of it.  
  
"Harry?" she asked to no one, but as she spun around she came face to face with the person she least expected.  
  
"It's okay Hermione," Draco reached forward and pulled her close.  
  
"Oh Draco," Hermione sobbed into his school robes, the smells of him filling her, she drew him closer.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"The same reason you come here," Draco replied, stroking her hair.  
  
"But what about him being your enemy?" Hermione slowly pulled away and looked into his eyes.  
  
"When you are there when someone dies, no matter who it is, you seem to share a bond with them," Draco said.  
  
"Do you believe everything's supposed to happen for a reason?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, no matter good or bad, but we can't look back," Draco said.  
  
"You sure have changed," Hermione said, "and I like it."  
  
Draco smiled and put his arm around her, drawing her close, he leant in to kiss her.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron stared in amazement; he dropped the flowers he was carrying.  
  
No, no, no, this couldn't be happening, Hermione and Draco? He didn't know how to feel. Unrequited Love was hard to grasp.  
  
But the strange thing is, he thought, she was kissing him back, all that rehearsing about what to say to her, it was all a waste, he angrily threw the flowers away.  
  
She loved him the whole time.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N thnx a bil to Julie for lending me her pen to write dis ! . plz review! 


	10. Astronomy Tower

~Chapter Ten- Astronomy Tower~  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Jelly eyes."  
  
The pink lady swung open, allowing Hermione in, as she walked in she was surprised to see Ron sitting by the fire place, all by himself. He raised his head but when he saw who it was he went back to breaking off the petals off a flower.  
  
"Ron," Hermione walked towards him, "are you okay?"  
  
"Fine, never better," Ron looked away.  
  
Hermione sat herself down on the arm chair. Facing Ron, she leant back in the chair and relaxed, but she couldn't.  
  
"Ron what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know Hermione, why don't you go off with your boy friend."  
  
"My boy friend?"  
  
"Duh, you know Malfoy? The guy who killed Harry? The guy I saw you kissing this afternoon."  
  
"Draco? Kill-"  
  
"Don't mention his name around me Hermione, piss off."  
  
Hermione sat up. "Ron. . ."  
  
"I SAID PISS OFF HERMIONE!"  
  
Hermione stood up, tears dropping down her face, "I thought you wouldn't take it like this, I thought that at least you would understand."  
  
Ron looked away, "you don't know what it's like for me, every morning, I wake up with only one person on my mind, and today, just when I was going to tell her how I feel, I see her with the sorest arse of all time."  
  
Hermione stared at Ron, "What are you saying?"  
  
Ron threw the flower in the fire, it hungrily swallowed it, the flames engulfing it. "Hermione, I love you."  
  
~*~  
  
No, no, no, this can't be happening. How can he love me? He's my best friend, he's the only person I turn to.  
  
Now I feel like I let him down, although I don't know how. I can't help who I fall for, she thought. This is all a nightmare.  
  
She buried her face in her pillow and let her tears drop, she couldn't control herself, she hasn't cried so much since Harry's death.  
  
No, no, no she thought, don't start thinking about Harry now, but she couldn't help herself.  
  
~*~  
  
Tap, tap, tap.  
  
Hermione raised her head lazily and stared out the window into the starless sky, the pale moon was illuminating a tawny owl just outside her window. She yawned and walked towards her window to allow the owl in.  
  
The owl fluttered madly and dropped a small pouch on the desk before flying off.  
  
Hermione stared in amazement then opened the puch and found a note plus something wrapped in green paper.  
  
She opened the note first, instantly recognizing the neat writing as Draco's.  
  
Meet me at the Astronomy Tower tonight at midnight  
  
Her heart did a funny little flop and she read on. It was Draco, it had to be. Her guesses were confirmed as she opened the green package, inside was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was a sparkling blue with cold hard blue stones, it shone and reflected all the colours of the rainbow. Hermione looked at it and smiled in contentment.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron didn't care how late it was, he didn't care how much trouble he would get it, he didn't care about anything.  
  
Looking at his clock he discovered it was 11: 30.  
  
He stopped and bend down to lean on his knees, panting. He's been running around the castle doing nothing, visiting the library at times. Thank god for the invisibility cloak which was left in Ron's possession after-  
  
He heard footsteps down the hall and he gasped. So far tonight he was lucky that he didn't meet any people, Filch and Mrs. Norris were no where to be seen, strangely.  
  
The stranger's footsteps echoed louder and louder.  
  
Ron thought about his options, either stay here or run up the only path, the tall stairs to the Astronomy Tower.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco quickened his pace, he was sure he hard footsteps just then, but then, maybe it was just his imagination. He just hoped Hermione would be there for him.  
  
As he hurriedly climbed up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower he caught sight of something moving, just a little fragment.  
  
He stopped in his tracks and stared ahead.  
  
"Hermione?" He called out.  
  
He squinted his eyes and looked around, there was nothing.  
  
Suddenly he felt a cold hand on his shoulder.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N o0o0o0 spooky, hehe. . PLZ REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
